Bruce Banner
| aliases = Robert Bruce Banner; The Hulk; Grey Hulk; Mr. Fixit | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = Superhero; Scientist | race = Mutated human | gender = | base of operations = New Mexico New York City, New York Sakaar | known relatives = Brian Banner (father) Rebecca Banner (mother) Jennifer Walters (cousin) Betty Ross (ex-wife) Thaddeus Ross (ex-father-in-law) Caiera the Oldstrong (mate) Skaar (son) Hiro-Kala (son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Incredible Hulk'', Vol. 1 #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Biography Silver Age Bruce Banner discovered that someone else had found his gamma ray projector and used it to transform themselves into a super-strong monster. This turned out to be a Russian spy named Emil Blonsky who became the Abomination. Banner transformed into the Hulk and fought with the Abomination, who proved to be stronger and more intelligent than he. The Abomination scored a decisive victory over the Hulk in their first go-around, and then took Betty Ross hostage and super-leaped away. Tales to Astonish 90 The military used gamma-electrodes to revive the Hulk and he reverted to his human state. Banner then used an Infinite Weapon Ray to lure the Abomination back to Gamma Base. Once Betty Ross was safely tucked away, he changed into the Hulk and the two fought a second time. The fight ended in a stalemate, and was interrupted when the mysterious cosmic being known as The Stranger teleported the Abomination off of planet Earth. Tales to Astonish 91 Bronze era When the Hulk learned that Trish Starr was abducted by Machine Man, he launched into another classic berserker rage. As it turned out, it was actually an agent of the Corporation posing as Machine Man who abducted Trish under orders of Curtiss Jackson. Jackson's scheme relied upon the notion that the two powerhouses would destroy one another. The Hulk fought against Machine Man in Central City, California. He pulled up some underground cabling to electrocute the robot, but also succeeded in rupturing a gas main, which caused a huge explosion. When he came to realize that Jackson had Trish, he super-leaped across town to the Mid-State Tower. Machine Man apprehended Jackson and the Hulk pounded the roof of the skyscraper until the entire structure came tumbling down. Incredible Hulk Vol 235Incredible Hulk Vol 2 236Incredible Hulk Vol 2 237 Modern era Maria Hill met with Bruce Banner who offered S.H.I.E.L.D. the services of the Hulk in exchange for letting him have access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources. Hill was reluctant to accept Banner's offer until she saw how effectively the Hulk took down the Mad Thinker. Believing that it would be wise to keep as close an eye on Banner as possible, Hill accepted him into S.H.I.E.L.D. Indestructible Hulk 1 Equipment * Infinite Weapon Ray: The Infinite Weapon Ray was a device designed by Bruce Banner. Its purpose was to repel oncoming objects that possessed a gamma radiation signature. When the Abomination kidnapped Betty Ross and super-leaped away, Banner reversed the polarity on the weapon, transforming it into a veritable gamma magnet. The Abomination felt an unnatural compulsion to return to Gamma Base, whereupon the military were able to secure Betty's safety. Notes & Trivia * Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= As Banner & The Hulk * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 269 * Incredible Hulk Vol 3 92 * Man-Thing Vol 3 2 * Runaways 1 * Tales to Astonish 90 * Tales to Astonish 91 * World War Hulk 5 As Hulk only * Amazing Spider-Man 119 * Amazing Spider-Man 120 * Captain America 110 * Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 * Red She-Hulk 60 * Tales to Astonish 71 * Tales to Astonish 72 As Banner only |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers, The * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Incredible Hulk * Thor: Ragnarok Marvel Movies * Hulk See also External Links Gallery Hulk - ASM 120.jpg References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Circus performers Category:Mutated humans Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Scientists Category:Avengers/Members Category:Defenders/Members Category:Gamma Base personnel Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:Secret Defenders/Members Category:Green people Category:Neal McDonough/Characters Category:Warbound/Members